


three a.m.

by babyweis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, a tiny bit of angst if you squint, but set on time before no.mercy, rated T for a couple swear words and minhyuk's inappropriate tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyweis/pseuds/babyweis
Summary: "What? I mean really, what would you do without me?""Live a peaceful life and actually get some fucking sleep."





	three a.m.

**Author's Note:**

> so you're telling me that hyungwon really went and talked about their past like that and i was nOT supposed to write anything after sobbing over it for hours

"Min," Hyungwon whispers aggressively, rolling his eyes as his voice falls on deaf ears. He rolls over to the edge of the bed and shoots his boyfriend a pointed look. "I'm serious. I'm _not_ going to leave the house with you at three in the morning. Your dad will kill us."

"It's just to the store, come on," Minhyuk whines in a hushed voice, dropping his pair of sweatpants to the floor to kneel by the bedside and grasp at Hyungwon's hand in the dark. "It's barely _five minutes_. I really want those cookies."

"You sound like a woman having pregnancy cravings," Hyungwon tells him. Minhyuk huffs and lets go of him, throwing his hand up,

"Fine! I'll go alone then."

"That's _not_ what you're going to do," Hyungwon says pointedly, but Minhyuk is already up, pulling his pants up his legs while grabbing a hoodie from their opened wardrobe with the other hand. _"Minhyuk."_

"See you soon, loser," Minhyuk says, sticking his tongue out like a five-year-old before striding over to the door and out of the room.

Hyungwon slaps his hand on his face and sighs deeply, accepting his fate. He rolls off the bed and grabs a hoodie for himself, not bothering to change out of his pajamas as he shuffles out of the room, meeting Minhyuk downstairs. The older boy smiles smugly at him and throws a pair of sneakers in his direction.

"One day," Hyungwon grumbles under his breath as he slips the sneakers in and follows Minhyuk out of the house, " _one day_ I'll get so tired of living with you that I'll just move out to the streets."

"And then you'll come crying back after one night," Minhyuk says lightly, laughing and stepping to the side when Hyungwon attempts smacking him. "What? I mean really, what would you do without me?"

"Live a peaceful life and actually get some fucking sleep."

"Hey! It was your own decision to come along."

"I don't trust you on your own."

"Or you just love me so much you can't handle the thought of being away from me."

"That's _definitely_ not true."

"You're an awful liar."

Hyungwon sends a glare in Minhyuk's direction, and the older flashes him a bright smile, latching himself on Hyungwon's side. "What? You are. Remember that time when- mmph!"

Hyungwon gives Minhyuk a pointed look as the older glares up at him in turn, Hyungwon's hand clasped in front of his mouth. "You are _not_ going to bring _that_ up."

"Mm-mmh!" Minhyuk protests, nearly tripping over his own feet as they cross the street pressed against each other's sides. When Hyungwon still doesn't remove his hand, there's a dangerous glint in his eyes, and Hyungwon barely has any time to react to that when he feels something wet and warm pressing at his palm.

He pulls his hand away at an instant and wipes it at Minhyuk's shoulder instead, "Gross."

"Like I said, you're an awful liar," Minhyuk sing-songs, "you love my tongue."

He then does _that_ awful thing with his tongue, pressing it against his inner cheek while raising his brow suggestively, and Hyungwon has a hard time deciding whether he wants to punch or kiss him square on his stupid mouth. He goes for the latter, so suddenly Minhyuk actually yelps against his lips in surprise.

"I don't even know why I'm dating you," he says as he pulls away, but he's pretty sure his smile betrays his words. Minhyuk is still gaping at him, his cheeks flushed as if he was drunk out of his mind, and he looks dumb but still awfully cute.

"...well, because you, obviously, like my tongue," he replies when he finally recovers from his shock, nudging Hyungwon's side with his elbow, and Hyungwon rolls his eyes at him. "And you still love me, too."

"Unfortunately," Hyungwon sighs, throwing an arm over Minhyuk's shoulders. Minhyuk grins at him and presses his body against his side, wrapping his arm around his waist.

They're the only ones out in the streets, quite obviously at such time on a weekday. Hyungwon, with all his bickering, complaining self, enjoys that to the fullest. They can't display their affection for each other out in the public often for other people to see, and it's tiring, straining.

Because even if he likes acting up, he still loves Minhyuk with all his heart, and he would like to show that to the entire world if he just could. But things are more complicated, and they can't do everything they want to do, not where they live and not as who they want to become. Sometimes, it's a difficult and an unfair concept to grasp, the fact that they even have to watch the way the hug each other in public when in reality Hyungwon just wants to grab Minhyuk's hand and tell everyone to _look, this man, this man right here, is my most favorite person and I wouldn't trade him for the world._

But they manage. They have moments like these, after all, when it's just the two of them, bickering about stupid things one second and making out the next, pressed against each other's side so they are sharing the same body heat, and Hyungwon's heart just might burst from it all.

"What are you thinking of?" Minhyuk asks him.

"That's a secret," Hyungwon replies, grinning when Minhyuk huffs, the two of them stopping at the side of the street at the exact same time.

"Didn't we promise not to keep secrets from each other?"

"It's a secret you already know."

"That doesn't even make _sense_."

Hyungwon laughs, pulling Minhyuk back to his side and continuing their walk, almost forcibly dragging the older boy with him for the first few steps, "Come on, let's just go get your cookies."

"You're avoiding the subject!" Minhyuk whines, but goes with him anyway, eventually forgetting about it all-together when they reach the grocery store and step inside. He brightly greets the store clerk before letting go of Hyungwon and disappearing in between the shelves, and Hyungwon suppresses a laugh at the look of bewilderment on the old man's face as he takes a look at his wrist watch and then at Minhyuk's retreating back.

At least he's not the only person affected by Minhyuk's everlasting brightness.

 


End file.
